Short Story
by KikioTie
Summary: Maiko and Lila get it on.


"Class, please welcome our new student, Imsha, Maiko!" the teacher said cheerfully. Maiko slowly

walked in through the doorway, barely looking up at the class. She inched her way over to the teacher's desk and stood infront of the class. "Maiko, you can sit next to Lila." the teacher announced, pointing a finger to a flat-chested, cheerful tan-haired girl. Maiko lifted her head and blushed. The world suddenly froze as Maiko stared deeply into Lila's eyes. "Li..la..." she stammered,"Lila." Maiko shook her head and snapped back into reality, only to see a puzzled class staring at her. She then took her seat next to Lila, blushing heavily. "Nice to meet you." Lila said, extending her hand to Maiko.

End Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Lila slowly began her walk back to her mansion when suddenly she noticed Maiko sitting under a nearby bridge. Rain was pouring down hard. "Hey, it's that girl from earlier; ah yes, Maiko!" Lila thought. She ran over to where Maiko was and leaned over. "Hi Maiko," she smiled, "What are you doing here?" Maiko lowered her head and once again, began blushing heavily. "I don't have a home." she said. Lila gasped. "If she's so poor, I wonder how she got into our school?" she thought. "I bet you're wondering how I got into your school..." Maiko whispered. "Wha?" Lila said blushing, "Noo-no! Of course not!" "Don't worry..." Maiko said, "I don't mind; anyways, I got into your school because of my grades, at my old school I was head of the school, so they gave me a scholarship and sent me here. I lived here with my Mom for awhile, but soon she died of an unknown disease; with no-one to pay the bills, I was soon kicked out of my apartment, so here I am." Lila looked at her sadly, "Well..." she stammered, "Why don't you come live with me?" "Really?" Maiko said, "That would be great!" "C'mon," Lila said, "Let's go."

End Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Lila and Maiko walked into her house, dripping wet from the rain. "Sorry I forgot my umbrella," she sneezed. "It's alright." Maiko smiled. "Well we better take a bath then!" Lila mused. "To-together?" Maiko stuttered. "Sure, we're both girls aren't we?" "Well, yes...b-but..." Maiko blushed. "C'mon!" Lila shouted, grabbing her new friend by the arm.

They soon arrived at the bathroom. Lila slid open the door and walked over to the bath. She turned the water on, letting hot water fill the tub, and letting steam fill the room. Lila slowly slid her dripping wet uniform off, reaviling her pale body to Maiko. She turned around and stared at her. "Well go on," she hurried, "Get undressed!" Maiko blushed harshly, as she began to slip her uniform off. "Wow," Lila thought, "Her breasts are so big..." Maiko covered her chest as she lowered her head. The two girls slowly walked into the bath. Maiko sunk deep into the water, as her blush slowly faded. She peered up at Lila, who was looking kind of jealous. "Oh, I'm sorry..."Maiko said, knowing that Maiko was thinking about her chest size. Maiko lowered her head once again and started to cry with embarresment and guilt. "Oh I'm sorry!" Lila said, as she started to swim over to Maiko, "I don't mean to be-" Lila then suddenly slipped on some soap that was underwater and fell face first into Maiko, her head landing right on her chest. Maiko blushed madly as she slid into the water and fainted. "Uh-oh!" Lila cried, "What do I do!" Lila looked at the unconsious girl, as the answer slowly dawned on her. She then lifted Maiko's head and brought it closer to her. For a moment, she quietly stared at Maiko's soft, pale lips. She then lowered her head letting her lips touch Maiko's. Right when Lila started puffing air in, Maiko woke up. Lila stayed in the kiss for awhile, enjoying the feel, and still thinking Maiko was unconcious. Maiko closed her eyes and leaned softly into the kiss. Lila then slowl snuck her tounge in, forgetting what she was supposed to be doing. Maiko let her tounge lay limp, so she could enjoy this a bit longer. Then Maiko finally couldn't take it, and let her tounge come to life. Their tounges danced only for a moment, until Lila finally realized Maiko was awake. She quickly drew away. "Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed, "I didn't realize what I was doing." "It's ok," Maiko stammered, "I didn't mind."

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4

After they had both gotten dressed in some of Lila's pajamas,the two girls walked to Lila's room and sat on her bed. Maiko and Lila began to work on homework. Well, at least Maiko did. Lila had forgotten hers. "Woops." she said. Just then Lila's friend Lane walked into her room. "Hi Lila, hi Maiko," he said blushing, "I noticed you forgot your homework, so I brought it over and thought I would help you while I was here!" "That sounds great." Lila smiled. "C'mon." Then Lane joined them in the homework session.

End of Chapter 4

Chapter 5

After a few hours, all their homework was done. "Well bye!" Lane said, closing the door. Now it was just Maiko and Lila, quietly sitting on her bed. "Hey...Lila..." Maiko stammered. "Yes?" Lila blushed, remembering the earlier incident. "That kiss you gave me in the bathroom..."she muttered, "I...I kind of liked it..." Lila looked up in suprise, she then slowly slid over to Maiko. "Really," she muttered, "I did too..." Lila then slammed her face against Maiko's, letting their lips lock strongly. Lila began biting Maiko's lip, begging for entrance. Maiko, eager to please, quickly opened her mouth. Lila's tounge flew in, despertly searching for Maiko's. Maiko then shot her tounge into Lila's. Their tounges swirled in Maiko's mouth, making both girls blush madly. They then seperated their mouths, though their tounges were still wrestling fastly. Lila then tackled Maiko, pinning her down on her matress. Their tounges then seperated as a strand of slavia broke off. Right when Lila put her mouth on Maiko's, Lane walked in. "Forgot my-" he stopped, as he noticed Lila kissing Maiko. He slowly began to inch back out, trying to forget that he just saw his crush kissing a girl. Lila and Maiko began to deep throat eachother, swallowing eachother's tounges. Lila then began to work on getting Maiko's pajama's off. Maiko slightly lifted he body, making it easier for Lila to slip it off. Within a few seconds, Maiko lay there wearing nothing with Lila on top of slowly began licking down Maikos' body. She soon stopped at Maiko's chest, and began licking her. Maiko slightly moaned. Lila then quickly stripped out of her nightgown. She layed her body against Maiko's letting her body feel up her soft chest. Lila then slowly worked her head down to Maiko's vagina. She started licking deep inside her, enjoying her taste. "Li...la!" Maiko screamed. Lila then slowly inched her way back up to Maiko's mouth, their tounges once again battling. Lila then lined her body up with Maiko's as they began to scissor madly. "I...I love you Lila!" Maiko whimpered. "I love you too." she smiled, as she stuck her tounge back in Maiko's mouth. They both began to moan louldy. Soon Lila pulled away, and they both stared at eachother.

End of Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"I know pronounce you wife...and..er...wife." the priest said, as Lila and Maiko softly kissed eachother's lips. It was Maiko's dream come true.


End file.
